1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card readers and more particularly, to a card reader that has a USB standard metal casing and an electronic module mounted in the USB standard metal casing and defining an electronic card receiving space for receiving an electronic card for enabling the accommodated electronic card to be inserted with the USB standard metal casing into a USB port of an electronic apparatus for two-way data transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of high technology, various digitalized electric and electronic products are created. These high-tech electronic products, such as digital camera, digital video camera, cellular telephone, MP3 player, MP4 player, digital recorder and etc. commonly provide multiple functions and use an electronic (memory) card for storing static/dynamic audio and/or video data. Many electronic (memory) cards are commercially available, including MMC (MultiMediaCard), SD (Secure Digital), SM (SmartMedia), CF (Compact Flash), MS (Memory Stick), and their related mini and micro electronic (memory) cards. For reading storage data from an electronic card or storing data in it, a card reader is necessary. Many types of card readers are known. These conventional card readers commonly have an insertion slot defined in a housing for the insertion of an electronic card, and a transmission cable with an electric connector for connection to an electronic apparatus for enabling the electronic apparatus to read data from the inserted electronic card or to write data in it. These conventional card readers commonly have a big size, not convenient to carry with oneself. Further, certain card readers must be used with a driver.
As shown in FIG. 10, a card reader A comprises a top cover shell A1 having a side opening A11, a bottom cover shell A2 having a side opening A21 matching the side opening A11 of the top cover shell A1, and a circuit board B mounted in between the top cover shell A1 and the bottom cover shell A2. The circuit board B comprises a USB terminal unit B1 and a memory card terminal unit B2. When in use, an electronic card is inserted into the side opening A11 of the top cover shell A1 and the side opening A21 of the bottom cover shell A2 and electrically connected to the memory card terminal unit B2, and then the card reader is inserted into a USB port of an electronic apparatus to have the USB terminal unit B1 be electrically connected to the electronic apparatus for two-way data transfer between the inserted electronic card and the electronic apparatus. This design of card reader still has drawbacks as follows:
(1) Because the circuit board B has its USB terminal unit B1 and memory card terminal unit B2 arranged at two far apart sides, the length of the card reader A cannot be minimized.
(2) Because the side openings A11 of the top cover shell A1 and the side opening A21 of the bottom cover shell A2 are disposed at one lateral side of the card reader A for the insertion of an electronic card, the inserted electronic card has a part protruding over one lateral side of the card reader A, hindering the plugging and deplugging operation of the card reader A.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact card reader that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.